


regret

by starstruckgod



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckgod/pseuds/starstruckgod
Summary: you regretted everything
Kudos: 4





	regret

**Author's Note:**

> this is meant to take place after the crimson flower route

you regret a lot. you regret going with edelgard. you regret agreeing with her. you regret letting your students go with you. they were so innocent. they didn't deserve to be wrapped in a war like this. you try not to remember what happened 5 years ago in the monastery so you didn't feel such guilt but it was hard. you remember them all before you brutalized them. 

you remember the enthusiasm of ignatz when he talked about art with you. you remember how much he would talk about being a knight to impress his family. you remember edelgard practically slicing him in half. you remember leonie talking to your father. she was always so ready to fight. you remember comforting her when your father, her biggest idol, passed. you remember the slash of jeritza's scythe hitting her body. you were glad lysithea came with you. you didn't want to kill her. she was so young. you were happy most of the golden deer barely fought back but their blood was still on your hands.

you remember teaching flayn how to dance and how excited she was. you remember saving her life from the death knight. you remember how her body was cut in half by your sword and how much crying she did. you remember training with shamir and how strong she was. you remember talking to her on sleepless nights. you remember linhardt's tears as his attack killed her. he didn't want this either. you remember seteth learning how to trust you. you remember him trying not to cry when he told you about his late wife. you remember hearing the crackle as the dark magic hit his body and how he cried out for flayn. you remember alois. god you remembered alois. you remember the first time you met. you remember him telling you about his wife dancing and their daughter. you remember him comforting you. you remember how much blood there was when your men trampled him and how much his last words struck you. you hated this path. you regretted killing everyone.

you remember hearing sylvain flirting with you and the other girls. you remember him dancing so gracefully on the dance floor. you remember seeing his eyes widen as caspar's blade met with his chest. you remember mercedes baking sweets with you. you remember how innocent she was. you remember how many tears there were when her own brother was forced to slice her half. you remember the tea party you had with dedue. you remember dedue pushing you away just because he was from duscar. you remember him turning into a beast just to save dimitri and your blade hitting the monster's skin. you tried to think that this wasn't dedue, this was a monster. you remember talking to dimitri about strategy. you remember delivering herbs to him to help with his depression. you remember seeing edelgard slice him in half. she really had no mercy. 

you tried not to think about the rest of the church. you betrayed them. you had to kill to get to the top and you regretted it so much. you just want your friends back.


End file.
